wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Nelly
Nelly '''is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort She is one of the best Table Tennis players at the skill of 1391+. In Swordplay she is the 14th best, at 1301+ and is quite good. In Basketball she is at 1151+ and has a team of Alex and Jessie. She is quite bad at Cycling, coming 71st out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Nelly is a Beginner CPU. Trivia *You can earn her badge for making 50 edits on Wii U articles or for *Her Japanese name is Nerii. *She is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. She is very defensive and strikes often. *She appears in every armor in Swordplay Showdown. *Apart from Cycling, she's a pro and is good in every sport. *Nelly makes the fewest appearances out of anyone in Swordplay Showdown excluding bosses, only appearing in 7 Stages and her first appearance is on Stage 7. She appears on stages 7, 8, 10, 14, 18, 19, and 20. She armors herself stronger and stronger too. From Red to Green to Gold to Purple to Purple again to Purple Thin to Black. *Nelly is the only Mii in Wii Party to have a face full of wrinkles. Gallery NellyDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Nelly, as seen in the portrait Badge-53-4.png|Nelly's Badge Badge-38-5.png|Nelly's Badge Nelly.png|Nelly as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Records view.jpg|WhoAmI against Nelly in Swordplay Duel 033.jpg|Nelly in the middle 20180210_074826.jpg|Nelly and her teammates Jessie and Alex in Basketball 2018-03-02 (47).png|Nelly about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-23 (11).png|Nelly (left). as a 3-heart rival in Swordplay Showdown IMG_0572.jpg|Nelly in her swimsuit DSC01982.JPG|Nelly in Swordplay Speed Slice 2018-07-24 (15).png|Nelly playing Basketball at High Noon Screen_Shot_2015-01-10_at_10.00.07_PM.png|Another picture of Nelly as a rival in Swordplay Showdown IMG_0442.JPG 2018-08-16 (46).png|Nelly in Cycling IMG_0818.JPG|Nelly swordfighting at High Noon 2018-10-08 (110).png Nelly, Tommy, and Gwen participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Patrick, Shohei, and Nelly participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Patrick, Shohei, and Nelly participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Nelly, Shohei, and Patrick participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Anna, Nelly, Greg, Abe, Shinta, Siobhan, Andy, Silke, and Marisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Nelly, Pablo, Silke, Alex, Giovanna, Marco, Jackie, Fumiko, and Naomi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ian, Gabi, Emma, Sakura, Nelly, Takashi, Megan, Marisa, and Lucia featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Yoko, Mike, Lucia, Eduardo, Susana, Rachel, Sota, Shouta, Naomi, and Nelly featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Emily, Luca, David, Hiromasa, Nick, Nelly, Miguel, Shohei, and Abe featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ren, Kathrin, Miyu, Takashi, Hayley, Alisha, Andy, Giovanna, Naomi, Nelly, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Saburo, Andy, and Nelly participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg Shouta, Andy, Victor, and Nelly featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Takashi, Alisha, Siobhan, Daisuke, Tommy, Hiromasa, Nelly, Holly, Silke, Alex, Steph, Shinnosuke, Akira, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Giovanna, Takumi, Asami, Midori, Shohei, Alex, Ren, Nelly, Takashi, Andy, Martin, Fumiko, Theo, Ian, and Gwen featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Yoshi, and Nelly featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Gabi, Mike, Greg, Nelly, and Luca featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Image-0.jpg|Nelly with Abe, Tails and Daisy in Mario and Sonic at The Olympic Winter Games Not a bad time either. Rin, Anna, Michael, Kentaro, Gabriele, Miyu, Nelly, Ashley, Asami, Megan, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Abby, Holly, Eva, Pablo, Midori, Chika, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Tatsuaki, Susana, Nelly, Jessie, Haru, Pierre, and Stephanie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Fritz, Hiroshi, Nelly, Takumi, Gwen, and Shinta featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Shouta, Tomoko, Nelly, Matt, Asami, and Hiroshi featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-26 (38).png Gwen, Julie, and Nelly participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Gwen, Julie, and Nelly participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Gwen, Julie, and Nelly participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Nelly in Bowling.JPG Nick, Ren, Mia, Maria, Holly, Keiko, Nelly, and Hiromi featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Nelly wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1545.jpg Akira, Nelly and Elisa participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(39).jpg IMG 2336.jpg Level 19.png Anna, Tomoko, and Maria participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png IMG_2851.jpg|Nick, Ren, Mia, Maria, Holly, Keiko, Nelly, Hiromi Alex,_Nelly_and_Haru_participating_in_Ram_Jam_in_Wii_Party.png Pierre, James, Sarah and Nelly participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Category:Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Mii's Who Love Orange Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:CPU Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Basketball Pros Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Wii Party Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Orange Females Category:Miis Who Love Orange Category:Wii Category:Nintendo